Crushes Without Spells
by D-chan
Summary: Sequel to Love Without Spells. Just when Draco Malfoy and Usagi Tsukino thought their relationship couldn't get any more complicated, Harry reveals to have a crush on Usagi! As if Malfoy and Harry didn't have enough conflict between them, ne?


**Crushes Without Spells**

_Written By D-chan_****

**Arigotous to Usa-neechan for so many wonderful ideas! *^^* She came up with a lot of twists for this. Again, arigotou, Oneechan!**

~ * ~

Usagi groaned, rubbing her temples. "I hate studying," she muttered. It didn't help that it was the History of Magic she was studying right then. It just happened to be her worst subject. Not even Snape's class was so hard, even if he did resent her for being a Gryffindor.

_'I wonder if he thinks I should have been a Slytherin,'_ she thought. That thought led to another, which reminded her of someone else who had told her the same thing.

"Are you sick?"

Usagi gasped and turned in her seat. Then she laughed shakily. "Hermione! You scared me!"

The said girl grinned. "Sorry. I just saw you studying and then I noticed your face was all red. Are you sick?"

Usagi chuckled nervously. "Oh, no! No, I'm fine... I was just... a little too hot." In actual reality Usagi thought it was pretty cold.

Hermione must have thought so, too, because she raised an eyebrow. "Really? I think it's kind of cold." She grinned. "Maybe your brain's overheating," she teased.

Usagi hit her playfully with the quill she had been holding. "Very funny," she retorted but she was smiling, too. "I hate studying."

Hermione shrugged. "It's not so bad after a while."

"So you say." Usagi sighed. "But you're used to it. I've lived with a... whatchamacallit family for so long and only learned of my heritage recently."

"True," Hermione agreed, sitting in a chair close to Usagi. "You know, Harry didn't know anything at first, either. And look at him! He's prefect!"

Usagi smiled. "Yes, but I'm not the one that nearly killed Voldemort as an infant."

Hermione winced. "I still can't get used to you two always calling him by his name. It's... creepy."

Usagi laughed. "It's not the name that frightens you, it's the person the name belongs to. I don't see why I SHOULDN'T call him by his respective name."

"Respective, she says," Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, yeah." Usagi closed her book, suddenly feeling a little drained. "I'm hungry. Is it dinner yet?"

Hermione chuckled. "That's why I came to you in the first place."

"Oh..."

* * *

There was a slight but noticeable change at the Gryffindor table as Usagi sat down and even the Slytherin prefect noticed. His cold blue eyes narrowed as he remembered how much emotional trouble that girl had gotten him into.

_'It was mostly your fault. You kissed her,'_ an almost reasoning voice told him. He scowled. He hated that voice; it was different and new to him and it sounded so much like one of the blasted Gryffindors he despised it.

For a second his hand shook but he tightened his grip on the fork he was holding, eyes narrowing even more in concentration. Ever since that night he had suddenly become more focused and yet more distracted than ever. During class his eyes would wander around the room, luckily only if she was in the same room. But if she did happen to be there, he would try to force his eyes elsewhere.

Once in a while he'd caught a concerned glance from her that almost made him relax until he remembered... she was the enemy. One general didn't converse or interact with another general's (_'Harry Potter,'_ he thought in disgust) soldier.

It had been nearly two weeks since that night he'd talked to Usagi. He'd actually talked to her. Something had led him to the stadium where he found one of the well-liked first-years, the one with long golden hair pulled up in the oddest style. Her eyes were blue but of a much deeper shade. Yet she was one of the happiest in their little... group.

Trying to take his mind off the witch, he set his cold eyes on Harry Potter, his greatest enemy and the Gryffindor prefect. His lip curled in distaste. He had hated the wizard since the first day he formally met him on the train to Hogwarts their first year. Over the years he tried to kick him down but he only seemed to do better the harder he tried.

Taunting always seemed to work, though. Resolutely, Draco Malfoy set his fork down and smirked. "Hey," he said with mock pleasantness to his two... lackeys, as Usagi had called them. It seemed appropriate but he shook the thought from his head. "We haven't paid Potter's table a visit in a while, have we?"

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle each smiled maliciously. They were a bit slow but somewhat loyal. Not that he cared one way or the other.

Meanwhile Usagi was sitting between a fourth-year friend of hers, Minako Aino, and a third-year she didn't know very well. But she was trying her best to listen to Harry Potter, their prefect, exchange a couple old stories with some excited first-years. She noted he didn't look very comfortable doing so. Neither did his friends Ron Weasely or Hermione Granger.

"Well, well, Potter, your fan club just seems to grow with each year, doesn't it?" a silky, taunting voice broke through the happy chatter. The whole table fell silent and Usagi squirmed uncomfortably, trying to keep her eyes focused on her plate as if the food interested her a great deal.

Harry frowned. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sneered. "I just want to see what my fellow classmates are up to. Anything wrong with that?" Ron snorted and Malfoy turned his talons on him. "You again, eh, Weasel? I'm shocked to see your parents could afford to send you to fifth year. I never thought you'd make it THIS far."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ginny - Ron's sister, a fourth-year - said shrilly. Malfoy regarded her once before he dismissed her, which only made her face turn bright pink in anger and embarrassment.

Hermione strode in just then. Before Usagi had come down she'd said she had something she wanted to get at the library and now she was back. She paused a few feet away from their table, taking in the scene before a somewhat evil glint came to her eyes. Usagi shot her a puzzled look but Hermione took no notice.

She walked over to the empty seat Malfoy was standing in front of and elbowed him aside. "Excuse me," she shot at him.

He barely had time to glare at her before a loud bang startled everyone at the table. People turned their heads to see Usagi gripping the edge of the table; knuckles white and eyes narrowed before she took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. Then she noticed everyone's eyes on her and flushed. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Draco shot her a suspicious look but took a step back, turning his glare back on Hermione. He opened his mouth as if to speak but Harry beat him to it. "Come on, Hermione, Ron, let's go."

"Good idea," Ron said quickly, tugging on Hermione's sleeve.

Malfoy's sneer returned. "Yes, it's always a good idea to run from your enemy like the true cowards you are, isn't it?"

Usagi frowned uneasily, pushing her chair back and standing up. No one took any notice of her whatsoever; they were too focused on Malfoy's verbal challenge. She really did wish Malfoy would go away, though. His harsh words hurt, mostly because they were so unlike the kinder side of him she had seen.

"Is that so?" Hermione demanded, trying to walk up to him. Ron had to hold her back so she settled for glaring at him. "I heard that YOU were the one who ran from the Forbidden Forests during detention while Harry stayed! How DARE you call him a coward!"

Malfoy's expression hardened before a smug look crossed his face. "Well, now, I wasn't the one stupid enough to hesitate so long for a Bludger ball to break my arm, now, was I? And," he continued, thoroughly enjoying the murderous look on both Ron and Hermione's face. Harry was oddly silent. "... As I recall, he was just as stupid to lie there and let that fool of a teacher remove his bones."

Usagi shuddered. Had something that disgusting really happened to Harry Potter? Worst of all, she thought with dismay, was that Malfoy didn't hold a glimmer of sympathy in his pale blue eyes.

"If you were in that much pain you wouldn't be able to speak up, either," Hermione retorted.

His smirk widened. "Weren't you the one who had a crush on that very same teacher? Lockhart, wasn't it?" Hermione's face turned crimson and she moved forward as if to attack him but Ron quickly restrained her a second time.

"You just wait, Malfoy," she growled. "You'll get what's coming to you, I swear you will!"

Usagi kept her hands at her sides, although her fists were clenched. She had seen Draco be rude before but he was starting to go too far this time. She tried to will her hands to stop shaking but to no avail. She had the sudden strong urge to move. Do what, she didn't know, but she wanted to hurt something.

"What's coming to me?" Malfoy scoffed. "Surely I have no idea what you're talking about. I DO know, however, what your place will be once my father is headmaster."

"What do you mean, our place?" a second-year spoke up although her voice trembled.

Malfoy snickered. "Where every one of you Gryffindors belong... beneath my feet."

She couldn't believe it. Usagi stared at him in disbelief. _'He couldn't have said that! He couldn't have MEANT it! He's only joking, he's just trying to get on Harry's case...'_ But as she watched the cold glint of amusement in his eyes as he laughed over his own joke she felt a terrible sinking feeling that he'd meant every word he'd said.

Malfoy may have lied a lot before, but Usagi had quickly learned the difference between his truths and lies. A more innocent look would take over his expression when he lied and there were no traces of such a thing right then.

Usagi's cheeks burned. She could hear his taunting laugh ricocheting in her head even if she clamped her hands over her ears.

"Usagi?" she heard Minako say, but her voice sounded distant. "Are you all right?" Someone shook her shoulder. "Usagi...?"

She tuned them out, eyes glaring at Malfoy. At the moment she felt nothing but fury with a slight twinge of betrayal that she didn't feel until later. She didn't care that anyone else was in the room. She didn't remember that Harry and Malfoy were both prefects. She also forgot that Crabbe and Goyle could harm her at Draco Malfoy's command.

Usagi pushed past the few students that stood between her and her target. She dodged Ron and Hermione's surprised attempts to hold her back and demand what she was doing. For the second time ever she slapped Malfoy, a hard backhand that rang out loudly.

Shocked, cold silence followed.

Malfoy looked stunned for a long moment before his eyes narrowed angrily. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Usagi felt a tremor start but she refused to look weak in front of him. "I sincerely wish Voldemort had come after you as a child instead," she stated clearly and coldly, tears shimmering in her eyes before she could stop them. "You coldhearted..." She shook her head furiously, unable to finish. Then the abruptly turned on her heel and fled from the room.

Ron's jaw was slack. "Did I see what I think I just saw?" he finally said, breaking the silence. Excited murmurs arose from this.

"She slapped him! Right across the face!"

"She hit a Slytherin!"

"Did you notice he didn't sic his minions on her?"

"That was cold! What she said to him!"

"Pure ice, she is!"

"I can't believe she said You-Know-Who's name!"

Malfoy seemed to remember his surroundings and he snarled. "Filthy Gryffindors!" He stormed off in the same direction Usagi had, barking back to Crabbe and Goyle to stay put when they tried to follow him.

Hermione gasped. "He's probably going after her!"

Harry grimaced. "After what she did, humiliating him like that..." A smile flickered over his face but dissipated at Hermione's glare.

Ron, however, completely missed her angry look. "Did you see that?" he was squealing. "She left an imprint on his face! I hope it stings like a--"

"Ron!" Hermione screeched.

He blushed. "Sorry..."

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Harry was asking.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. For once I agree."

* * *

Usagi's eyes burned with tears that wanted to fall. For some reason, though, she held them back. The whole incident in the Great Hall confused and scared her. It wasn't Malfoy that scared her now though; it was herself.

_'What did I do, anyway?'_ she thought dazedly, finally slowing her run to a walk. Suddenly exhausted, she leaned her back against a wall, breathing heavily. When she looked around she recognized the Gryffindor common room. It was empty. Everyone else was still eating, or maybe talking about--

_How she'd hit Malfoy!_

Her eyes widened in shock as the memory hit her hard, making her almost sink to the floor. However, she forced herself up to her feet and staggered to a chair, where she did decide to collapse. "He must be furious," she muttered miserably.

"Damn right I am!"

She yelped, startled by the sudden explosion. She turned in her seat, eyes widening as she saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway of the common room, pale blond hair windblown and breathing hard as if he'd run the same distance she had... which was exactly the case.

"Malfoy!" she whispered than her eyes narrowed as she felt a sudden surge of boldness. "What are you doing here? This is the Gryffindor common room!"

"I noticed," he said icily, stepping into the room. "It's PERFECT. Just like all of YOU."

All bravery seemed to have been stolen in that instant and she clutched the back of the chair tightly, digging her nails into the fabric. "Look," she stammered but his next outburst drowned out her words.

"What did you call that?! I TOLD you we would go back to fighting after that night!" he shouted. "That's not part of the normal fight, damn it!"

She winced as he swore. "I know... and I'm sorry--"

"Sorry for what?! For calling attention to yourself, right?!"

She swallowed hard and said hoarsely, "Did I hurt you?"

His anger faded enough so that he looked more like he usually did when he was angry. "No," he said, tone still sharp.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. Then she managed to say, "You're going to be in a lot of trouble if they catch you in here--"

"We have a few minutes. I don't care," he snapped.

"B-but how did you know the password?"

He smirked then, looking more like himself. "I have my ways." Usagi wasn't sure she wanted to know what those ways would be.

Swiftly, he walked over to her until he was right behind the chair. Usagi was kneeling on it and winced, pulling back slightly. He simply rested his arms on it, staring at her with flashing blue eyes. Up close she could see a faint mark where she had hit him. She reached out to touch it but, with reflexes that amazed her, he slapped her hand away, scowling. "Don't touch me."

Usagi bit her lip. "I'm sorry..."

He snorted. "That's the third time you've said that."

"I know..." she said. "I just... I am."

Malfoy was getting impatient with the constant apologies. "I know you are. So stop apologizing."

Usagi opened her mouth to apologize again before she realized it would only set him off, so she shut it again. Then she stiffened suddenly. "Crabbe and Goyle... they didn't follow you, did they?"

"They wouldn't dare," he said flatly. "Unless they're more stupid than I give them credit for."

She frowned. "But--" She was silenced as he leaned forward and kissed her. Before she could completely register what he was doing and respond a loud shriek pierced the air and made Usagi fall back and Malfoy whip around in surprise.

"Oh, my God! Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in here?! Usagi! What were you DOING?!" Hermione was screaming.

Hermione was swearing. This was definitely not a good sign.

Ron was staring at them both. "How... what... how did Malfoy get here?" he finally managed to stammer.

Harry looked the angriest out of the three. "Malfoy," he said through clenched teeth. "Get... Out... Of... Here... Now..."

If Harry looked angry, though, Malfoy was completely livid at being caught. He snarled. "Are you going to make me, Potter?"

Harry growled and, to everyone's surprise, he attacked Malfoy. Wands forgotten the two boys wrestled on the floor. Hermione and Ron were more fascinated than anything else but Usagi was horrified.

"You guys!" she pleaded. "Stop it! This isn't the place to... YOU GUYS!" She turned to Hermione and Ron. "Aren't you going to make them stop?" she demanded.

Hermione looked guilty. "I know we should, but..."

"We've been waiting for this day forever!" Ron jumped in. "Ever since Hermione slapped Malfoy in third year!"

"If you ask me, if Malfoy gets hurt he deserves it," Hermione said quietly.

Usagi knew this was probably true but she didn't want to see him hurt. Turning around to hide her tears from them, she watched the two boys still fighting before she pulled out her own wand, eyes narrowed.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she screamed. The shout startled everyone and Harry and Malfoy were both knocked apart. Both sat on the floor, panting and glaring at each other. Harry's glasses were crooked on his face and his robes were scuffed and torn. He moved his left arm slowly and Usagi knew there were going to be some big bruises underneath, matching the one below his left eye.

Malfoy wasn't in much better shape. His robes were in the same shape as Harry's. If his hair had been a little messy running to the common room it was in complete disarray now. He didn't dare to show he was in much pain although from the stiff way he sat up one could tell he'd been hit hard in his abdomen, not to mention his right eye was starting to swell.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione was the first to move, helping her prefect up.

"Yeah," he breathed, not taking his eyes off Malfoy. Ron also moved closer to Harry and Usagi was unsure of what to do... Help her prefect or her love interest.

Malfoy, however, shot her a quick glare that kept her back. He helped himself up and spat blood on the ground. "This isn't over yet, Potter," he said, his voice deadly soft and, amazingly, without a trace of pain. "It's not even close." Then he turned and swiftly stormed out.

"Usagi, are you all right?"

She turned to Harry, who had spoken. She was trembling and her lips were pressed together tightly. "Am I okay?" she repeated quietly then screamed, "Am I OKAY?! No! No, I'm NOT okay! I can't believe you two just let them fight!" She quickly turned on Ron and Hermione who looked more than startled at her outburst. "And I can't believe you STARTED the fight, Harry!"

"Hey," Hermione interjected. "He was just trying to help!"

"By doing what?" Usagi fumed, tears brimming in her eyes. "By fighting? Without a good reason?!"

Ron's face was flushed. "Hey, be fair," he protested. "All three of us have plenty of reasons to want to hurt Malfoy!"

"Besides, you were the one that slapped him back there," Hermione added.

"That's different!"

"How?"

"It just is!" Usagi cried before she dropped her face into her hands. A loud sob shook her body and she made a mad run for the girl's dormitory. A few seconds later a loud slam made all three of the fifth-years wince.

"I don't get it," Ron was saying. "I thought she HATED Malfoy like the rest of us..." Harry looked equally lost.

Hermione, though, had her eyes on the direction Usagi had fled. She pursed her lips, brows knitting together. If she wasn't mistaken...

"No way," she muttered.

Both boys looked at her. "No way what?"

"I think I know why she's so upset," she said.

"Why?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him and there was no mistaking the concern in his eyes. _'He likes her,'_ she realized. _'He likes Usagi...'_

"I'm going to go talk to her," she said firmly but frowned at Harry before she left. "And go see Madam Pomfrey about those injuries!"

"She'll never change," Ron's flat tone carried down the hallway but Hermione didn't care. Her only concern was to see if her suspicious were accurate and that Usagi loved... She nearly choked at the thought and had to clear her throat.

She finally reached the room she knew Usagi slept in (she had spent countless nights helping the girl with her homework in there) and knocked.

"What?" Usagi's quavering voice called.

"It's Hermione," she said. "Can we talk?"

The door opened a crack and she could see one defensive blue eye glaring out at her. For a moment she thought it was Malfoy and was so badly startled that she took a step back. The door opened a bit more and Usagi said, "Just you, right?"

"Right," Hermione said, relief washing over her.

"All right," Usagi said with what sounded like great reluctance. Hermione ignored it. She wasn't trying to be rude, she just wanted to get a few things straight.

"All right," she said grimly as she and Usagi both took a seat on the first-year's bed. "I'm not going to stall, okay? Why were you kissing Malfoy?" She said his name with unmistakable hatred.

Usagi frowned although fresh tears threatened to spill. "Because I like him."

"WHY?" Hermione couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice.

Usagi glared at her. "If you're not going to at least TRY to be understanding--"

"All right," Hermione said quickly. "All right. I'm sorry. But... why Malfoy? He's our enemy, haven't you learned that by now?"

"Yes."

"Then why?!"

Usagi sighed and bowed her head. Just when Hermione thought she wasn't going to answer, she spoke up. 

"A couple weeks ago I asked Harry if I could borrow his Invisibility Cloak. He didn't seem to mind so at night I used it and snuck out to the Quidditch stadium."

_'Of course he didn't mind,'_ Hermione thought but didn't dare to say it aloud.

"Why did you go, then?" she asked. "I mean, couldn't you just hang around the common room or something?"

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know... I guess because I'd only seen the stadium once I wanted to see it again." She smiled slightly in faint amusement. "I don't know what I was expecting, but what DID happen was completely--"

"Get on with it, Usagi," Hermione said impatiently. Honestly, at this rate they'd be there all night!

Usagi looked at her resentfully. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Anyway, I was just out there and I heard Malfoy telling me I shouldn't be out or I'd get caught."

"He was concerned?" Hermione asked sharply.

Usagi shook her head. "No, he sounded kind of smug about it."

Hermione nodded. That sounded like Malfoy. "Go on."

"Well... I do remember we talked about a lot of things. Half of the time we were more or less trading insults," Usagi said slowly and suddenly blushed. "I guess it was my fault..."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "What was your fault?"

She hesitated. "I... I told him that I was sure he had at least one good point."

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"He laughed." At Hermione's somewhat relieved expression, Usagi was glad she left out the minor detail that he had actually _laughed_, not snickered or taunted. "And I told him he was... attractive."

"You did WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked, standing up quickly. "You said he was WHAT?! Are you out of your MIND?!"

"No, I'm just trying not to lie," Usagi said through clenched teeth. Hermione looked positively stunned. "And... I guess we talked a bit more." Hermione frowned but Usagi refused to say much more than that. Every detail of that night was imprinted firmly in her mind, but why did Hermione need to know it? She was already discovering too much. Malfoy would be furious.

"So how does this explain why you were kissing Malfoy?" Hermione finally said.

Usagi looked away, an almost dreamy look on her face. It frightened Hermione that her expression might be because of Malfoy. "He eventually figured out that I was serious and said he was going to hurt me... and then..." Her face turned bright pink. "Then he ki--"

"Don't tell me," Hermione snapped, the color draining from her face somewhat. "I DON'T want to know."

"Honestly, he's not that bad..." Usagi's voice trailed off as she realized it was a pointless battle to fight. "Anyway, I guess he thought he'd... um... well, he sort of pushed me away, it was kind of violent and he started swearing..."

"Skip the fine details, please," Hermione said flatly. Normally she wanted fine details, but in this case it was completely unnecessary.

"Fine with me. He eventually left but... he more or less said he cared for me, I think," Usagi said uncertainly.

"See?" Hermione said. "You don't even know! He's probably just playing one of his sick mind games, Usagi! You ARE going to get hurt--"

"If it was one of his 'sick mind games' don't you think he would have stopped it that night and announced it to everyone the next day?" Usagi snapped.

Hermione scowled. "You don't really KNOW Malfoy, Usagi--"

"I know Draco better than any of you!" she cried. Hermione flinched as she used Malfoy's first name, also shocked that she spoke it without hesitation. "You can't say you know him if all you do is insult each other and FIGHT!"

"He always starts--"

"Harry started it this time!"

Hermione snapped. She glared at Usagi with a look that was almost hatred and she yelled, "He thought Malfoy was trying to hurt you! Harry LIKES you, Usagi!"

Usagi stared at her, speechless. "What?" she finally stammered.

"Harry likes you, he has a crush on you, and I've seen it!" Hermione snapped. "Honestly, Usagi, how can you be blind to everyone's emotions but your own?"

She flushed. "I don't... I didn't... He likes me?" she repeated weakly.

"Yes," Hermione said firmly, hotly. "So I suggest you be a little bit kinder about his actions!" With that she stood, dusted off her robes furiously and stormed out of the room.

Once she got back to the common room she saw that Harry and Ron hadn't moved anywhere. "I don't know what you see in her, Harry," she said after insisting and practically dragging him to go down to Madam Pomfrey. "She's got a mighty horrible temper..."

"Really?" Ron said. "I thought that was just you yelling up there..." Hermione glared at him.

* * *

Usagi heard the light breathing of her roommates, the calm, steady breathing that meant they were asleep. She had learned quickly what sounds meant they were sleeping and what sounds meant they were wide-awake but trying to feign sleep.

She was wide-awake but not trying to feign anything.

Hermione's shock and disgust had been exactly the reaction Usagi had feared. If Hermione, calm, in control Hermione couldn't handle it, Usagi couldn't bear to let another soul know.

She hoped Hermione would keep her secret a secret. If not... Usagi didn't even want to think of the consequences.

She turned over on her stomach, trying to think of something else. The first thing that came to mind was the shocking news Hermione had broken to her. _Harry Potter had a crush on her._

But why? Why her? And how long? And what if Hermione was right... why couldn't Usagi notice anyone else's romantic gestures but her own? The thought of Hermione being right only made her angry so she pushed that thought away as well.

The next thing that came to mind almost instantly was Draco Malfoy. Usagi felt her face warm as it usually did when she thought about him. Everyone else seemed to think he was completely coldhearted and cruel. Even she had believed that for a few minutes only a couple hours ago.

_'Then again,'_ she thought, somewhat amused, _'THEY haven't kissed him...'_

The thought made her blush again. She turned over again and tried to will herself to sleep. It was a couple more hours before she finally drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Usagi felt as if everyone was staring at her. She knew what Hermione's cold stare meant but when she discovered that Harry and Ron still seemed puzzled over last night's incident, it was as if a weight had been lifted off her. A heavy one, at that. Hermione hadn't told anyone, even though Usagi knew she must have really wanted to tell her friends, at least.

"Good morning," she said meekly.

Harry smiled at her and Ron shot her an uncertain smile as well. "Good morning," both chorused, although Ron's was a bit weaker. Hermione simply ignored her.

"Hey," Harry said to her in a quiet voice so that no one else could hear. "Ron and I just wanted to say... well, we think we understand why you did what you did."

Usagi bit her lip nervously. "Wh-what I did?" she said in a small voice.

Harry nodded, frowning. "Yeah... I mean the only solution we could come up with is a Love Potion..."

Usagi stared at them in shock. "... Love Potion?"

"It's only temporary," Ron said, thinking he was supposed to reassure her. "Don't worry."

"Temporary?" she repeated, unable to say anything else. But it almost seemed to good to be true! They were providing an excuse for her!

"Yeah," Ron was saying. "So don't be scared or anything. I think it's only supposed to last five days..."

"Three," Hermione corrected darkly.

"Yeah."

Usagi felt weak with relief. She sank back into her chair until--

"... So we're going to show him not to mess with a Gryffindor."

"What?" she demanded, hands gripping the edges of the table. "What did you say?"

Ron was grinning. "Since you interrupted their fight I thought it would be only fair for Harry to get another shot at Malfoy, right?"

"I don't know," Harry said uncertainly.

"Come on," Ron hissed, trying to keep quiet but Usagi could hear them anyway. "You're not going to let the Potion take control of her, are you? Malfoy's the worst!" Harry felt his cheeks warm and he glanced at Usagi to see if she'd heard, but there was a detached look on her face.

"I still don't--"

"I think it's a great idea," Usagi said softly, keeping her eyes on the table.

Harry looked startled. "What?"

"I mean," she said, trying to pick her words out slowly, "Not right away, of course... you're still hurt. But... I mean if it's something you feel really strongly about..." She winced as she spoke. She didn't want either of them to get hurt, but she was supposed to not act too suspicious, right? Besides, from what she'd seen last night, it looked like the two boys had a lot to fight about.

"Great. So just bring your wand and--"

"A magic fight?" she interrupted, shock written all over her face.

Harry nodded firmly. "Yeah," he said. "It would be considered below Malfoy to use anything else. He didn't use it yesterday because he didn't have time to grab his wand, I think."

"But a fight with magic..." she whispered, feeling the blood drain from her face. "You could get hurt--"

"Harry lived against You-Know-Who's attack," Hermione said, finally speaking up. "I think he could beat Malfoy ANY day," she added, giving Usagi a meaningful look that the other girl didn't quite understand.

"Let's hope so," Harry said softly.

Usagi could only stare down at her full plate, suddenly feeling nauseated. What had she done? She'd just initiated the worst thing she could... a fight between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

She pushed her chair back away from the table and stood. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, concern apparent in his eyes. In made Usagi want to scream and cry at the same time; he was such a nice person and she didn't want to hurt him, but how could she just turn away from Malfoy?

"I'm fine," she managed to choke out. "I just... forgot something for my first class..."

When trying to walk away, Hermione stood up and caught her by the elbow. "I'll go with you," she said clearly enough for Harry and Ron to hear. "I want to talk to you about the Potion's side effects."

Usagi gave her a wary look. "Fine..."

Once Hermione was certain they were out of everyone's haring range she stated softly, "You didn't get anything, did you?"

"Get what?"

She frowned. "What I was trying to tell you without calling attention to both of us."

Usagi glared at her. "You seemed to have called plenty of attention by the look on your face."

Hermione glared back. "I'm starting to see why Malfoy, of all people, might like you," she said flatly.

Usagi turned to her, abruptly stopping them both in the hallway. Her eyes burned. "I can see why you all hate him, but what I DON'T see is why you're so against all this!"

"I'd rather see Harry happy than Malfoy gloating about how he tricked a Gryffindor," Hermione said through her teeth. "I'd think that you would, too. Maybe you really HAVE been influenced by a Love Potion."

"You told them that?" Usagi demanded.

Hermione looked a little sullen. "I hinted at it. It was better than spilling your secret to them when ANYONE could have overheard, wasn't it?"

Usagi felt gratitude and anger for Hermione at the same time. "Maybe," she muttered.

"Look," Hermione said after a while. "What I was trying to get at was I think you should get rid of Malfoy in three days' time."

"Why?" Usagi's anger flared up again.

"Because that's when Ron and Harry decided to initiate the fight."

"What?!"

Hermione frowned. "They WERE serious, you know."

Usagi made a strangled sound in her throat. "But... But..."

Hermione checked her watch and grimaced. "Classes start soon. Better get going." She turned in the opposite direction they'd come and left Usagi standing there, unable to believe what was going on.

"I have to tell Malfoy," she mumbled, turning as well. She almost instantly collided with something solid and both figures fell over. "Ow!" she cried.

"Tell me what?" the familiar voice drawled. She winced and saw that Draco Malfoy was looking at her with something that resembled interest in his eyes.

She swallowed, picking herself up. "Th-that Harry wants to challenge you to a fight..."

Excitement sparked in his pale blue eyes. "Is that so," he mused, smirking. "Potter wants a duel... with magic, I presume?"

"Yes," she answered meekly. "But--"

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Hermione says..."

At the long pause he scowled. "She says what?" he sneered.

"That Harry... He..."

"Harry likes Usagi," Hermione's voice interrupted them. Her eyes flashed as she scowled at Malfoy.

"Does he, now," Malfoy said calmly.

"Yes," Hermione snapped. "So I suggest you quit right now, Draco Malfoy. Stop playing tricks on Usagi or Harry'll seriously make you regret it."

"We'll see," Malfoy smirked. "Mudblood," he added coldly before he left. Hermione's face flushed with anger.

"What's a mudblood?" Usagi asked.

Hermione growled low in her throat. "It's a dirty word, Usagi. A dirty word for those born from a Muggle but with magical powers."

Usagi winced. "Why is that such a bad thing?"

Hermione stared at her coldly. "Why don't you ask Malfoy?" Usagi chose not to respond.

* * *

_'Potter loves her.'_

Malfoy's cold eyes glared down at his book. He only half-listened to Hagrid rumble on about whatever creature they were supposed to be studying. At the moment Malfoy really didn't care; he didn't even bother to speak up and make snide remarks.

_'Potter loves Usagi.'_ He glanced at Harry Potter who was watching Hagrid with what looked like amused interest. Malfoy's lip curled. _'All the more reason to kill him when our fight comes up.'_

True to Usagi's word, both Ron and Harry had approached him that morning and demanded a fight. They refused to give their reasons why but Draco hadn't pressed, he'd simply smirked and remarked that he'd love to finally go up against his long-time rival.

He was going to love finally defeating Harry Potter.

* * *

Usagi squirmed nervously in her seat, glancing at Hermione uncomfortably. The fifth-year girl merely regarded her with a calm that surprised Usagi.

"This is pointless," she said miserably.

"We'll see," Hermione said calmly.

Usagi looked at Ron, her eyes pleading for him to agree with her and call off the match but he was oblivious to it. But he no longer looked so excited about it; he was more solemn over the whole situation. Usagi sighed loudly and leaned back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hi," Harry's soft voice interrupted the sudden silence. "I'm not late, am I?"

"Nope," Ron said cheerfully, suddenly perking up as their friend arrived. "Maybe Malfoy won't show up, though. Remember during first year when he challenged you--"

"--And didn't show up," Harry finished, nodding. "We almost got into a lot of trouble for that."

"Yeah!"

Usagi stared at them in disbelief and noticed that Hermione was rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Boys," she mouthed to Usagi. She had to nod in agreement.

"Maybe Filch caught him," Ron was saying hopefully.

Harry smiled slightly. "Maybe somebody cursed him and he's at Madam Pomfrey's."

"Maybe you're both idiots," Usagi muttered under her breath.

"I think I agree with the girl," the smug voice of Draco Malfoy said. He stepped forward, pale eyes lit up with unrepressed excitement. "Good evening, Potter," he sneered.

"Malfoy," Harry replied, frowning.

"Well then," Malfoy said calmly, pulling his wand out from under his robes. "Shall we get started and make this a quick defeat for you, Harry Potter?"

"As long as we get it over with," Harry said flatly, causing Malfoy's smirk to grow wider.

"Very well, then," he said in an almost pleasant voice. Even Harry looked startled when he spoke. "I don't see the point of prolonging this any further. Let's begin," he finished, pale blue eyes darkening.

Usagi stood. "Wait," she began but Ron pushed her back down into her seat. "Sorry," he muttered in apology. "But this is what they both want."

She glared at him. "They're going to get hurt!"

He winced. "I know." Usagi was furious because she knew his main concern was Harry getting hurt or the Gryffindors getting caught.

"Ron," Hermione beckoned. The red-haired boy stood and both took out their wands. "_Quietus_," she both chorused, aiming their wands at Malfoy and Harry.

"What did you do?" Usagi cried in alarm.

"_Quietus,_" Hermione repeated, this time aiming the wand at Usagi. Usagi opened her mouth to yell at her but found that it was hard to even hear herself. She glowered at Hermione who said, "It's a simple spell, Usagi. To ensure that they can't be heard. Even their loudest screams won't be so bad." She sighed at Usagi's persistent glare. "I knew you were going to do something, too, so I HAD to cast it on you. Don't look at me like that," she snapped.

Usagi sighed and sulked in her seat but a worried expression flickered over her face when she caught sight of Malfoy and Harry again. _'They're going to get hurt...'_

Not surprisingly, Malfoy was the first one to attack. "_Locomoter Mortis,_" Usagi could barely hear him say.

Harry must have used "_Finite Incantum_" because the spell Malfoy cast didn't work. However, instead of growing angry, Malfoy smirked.

"_Incendio,_" Harry commanded. Malfoy had to move to avoid the spell but even so the sleeve of his robes caught fire. He scowled and hit at his arm to beat it out.

Usagi growled even though it sounded more like a purr to anyone else's ears. "They're going to HURT each other!"

"They'll be fine," Ron was saying but he looked worried as well.

Usagi caught Hermione gesturing to Ron out of the corner of her eye and she heard herself say shrilly, "What was that?!"

Hermione winced. "Nothing..."

Ron kept his eyes fastened on Harry and Malfoy. Draco seemed to be getting angrier and more annoyed as the match continued and was beginning to attack furiously without calculating.

Suddenly Hermione and Ron raised their wands simultaneously. "_Stupefy_," both said. What shocked Usagi the most was that they aimed the attack at Malfoy AND Harry!

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, grabbing her own wand and tapping herself. "_Sonorus!_" With her voice back at it's normal pitch she began to run towards the two boys but Hermione knocked her back. She winced as she did so, as if she didn't want to hit Usagi, but she and Ron quickly turned back.

"_Reducto!_" The ground shook hard and Harry and Malfoy were both thrown back.

"DRACO!" Usagi screamed, shoving Hermione out of her way and bolting to the field. She reached him and instantly dropped her wand to her side, shaking him. "Draco, are you okay?" she whispered tearfully.

He winced and tried to glare at her. "I'm FINE..."

"No, you're NOT," she said stubbornly and hit him on the head with her wand when he tried to sit up. "Lie down and let me bandage you up, first," she ordered.

"Stupid Gryffindor," he muttered but didn't attempt to sit up again.

Usagi tapped the tip of her wand where his arm had been burned. Malfoy did his best not to flinch at the touch. "_Ferula._"

Ron stared at Usagi in disbelief. "I don't believe it... I thought Love Potions wore off by now!"

Hermione wasn't there, though. She had already begun to make her way to Harry, helping him up. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Sorry we had to attack you like that..."

"It's okay," he muttered. "It doesn't hurt much, anyway..." Hermione sighed. His brilliant green eyes were focused on Usagi and Malfoy and he looked less than happy. "She didn't hesitate at all," he muttered.

"I know..."

Harry looked at her knowingly. "It wasn't a Love Potion at all, was it."

There was no more reason to hide it. "No."

"I see." He smiled but it was weak. "Ron," he said as the boy came running up to them. "You two mind helping me get to Madam Pomfrey's? I don't think I can stand up..."

"Sure," Ron said, helping him to his feet. "I'm really sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as they walked past Usagi and Malfoy. The first year girl was trying to support him even with Malfoy insisting he could walk and calling her a foolish first year. "So," she said, startling them both.

"So," Usagi echoed, looking at Hermione firmly.

Malfoy sneered. "This isn't over yet, Potter."

"This battle is," Harry acknowledged.

"Maybe, but I'm still not finished with you. Next time we fight..."

"I'm looking forward to it," Harry said calmly.

Malfoy scowled then said to Usagi, "Well, if you're going to be stupid enough to help me at least get me there quicker!"

"Sorry," she responded, not looking offended at all.

_'They're going to be the weirdest couple in the history of Hogwarts,'_ Hermione thought without as much bitterness as she used to. "Come on, Ron," she said.

"Harry, you're not going to just let them...?" Ron whispered once they were out of earshot.

Harry shook his head. "Of course not," he muttered. "He's the worst Slytherin there is... I can't just LET her--"

"Then why did you?" Hermione demanded, looking surprised.

"I meant for today," Harry said. "Let Malfoy think he's won."

Hermione scowled. "Usagi thinks--"

"We'll just have to straighten her out tomorrow," Ron interrupted, noticing for the first time how exhausted Harry seemed.

"Fine."

* * *

"Never in all my..." Madam Pomfrey was saying. "How...?"

Usagi tried to make up a story. "I was having some trouble with Charms and... Um... Hermione and Harry and Ron offered to help..." At the look Malfoy was giving her she knew she had to make it good. "And Malfoy," she added, stressing his name as if in hate, "Interfered and I sort of hit him with a few of them..."

"First years," Madam Pomfrey was muttering.

Malfoy was scowling. "She was STUPID enough to bring me here," he was saying.

"You're lucky she was KIND enough to," Madam Pomfrey snapped, tightening a new bandage around his arm rather harshly. "Ungrateful little..." she was muttered. Usagi had to stifle a giggle.

"All right," she finally said after she was done attending to Harry. She ushered Hermione, Ron and Usagi out. "They need their rest. They'll be back in classes Monday, now shoo!"

"I reckon she'll be in a hurry to heal Malfoy," Ron said, amused.

"Yeah," Hermione was saying, glancing at Usagi.

Usagi felt the older girl's eyes on her and sighed. "What?"

"Harry still likes you, you know," she said.

Ron stared at Usagi in astonishment. "You KNEW?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"But... But... You and... You helped..." Ron was spluttering.

"Harry just doesn't think Malfoy will be any good to you," Hermione said sincerely. "He's the worst Slytherin there is, everyone knows it. And he really likes you; he doesn't want to see you end up getting hurt."

Usagi looked away. "I know he means well, but--"

"MEANS well?" Hermione flared. "What do you mean, MEANS well?! How many times do I have to tell you that he loves you until you GET it?!"

"I get it!" Usagi snapped back. "I'm sorry, but... I can't return his feelings."

Hermione was seething. Harry had been hurt before when he'd had a crush on Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. If Usagi was going to insist on foolishly loving Malfoy, both she and Harry would end up getting hurt. She couldn't understand why Usagi WANTED all this to happen...

* * *

"_Can't even get a Gryffindor..._"

Harry grit his teeth together painfully. For the past half hour Malfoy had been making up an obnoxious tune that seemed to be taunting Harry and his crush on Usagi. Malfoy seemed to enjoy rubbing in the fact that a girl Harry liked seemed more concerned for Malfoy than him.

"Hey, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "Maybe she's one of the rare people that thinks your scar is a nasty mark of You-Know-Who instead of a mark of living through him."

"You mean Voldemort," Harry shot back.

Malfoy barely flinched. "Whatever."

"Of all the people in Slytherin I thought maybe you wouldn't mind calling Voldemort by his NAME," Harry added.

Malfoy smirked. "I was just worried it might bring back the same memories those Dementors did. Remember the Dementors, Potter?"

Harry remembered all right. He also remembered that Malfoy and his lackeys had tried to pose as Dementors during the Gryffindor's match against Ravenclaw in Quidditch and how Malfoy had gotten in trouble for it. He mentioned this to him.

"So what?" Malfoy said smugly. "It's nothing anymore. Right now all that REALLY matters is that your little Gryffindor girl seems to be more attracted to me than you."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the ceiling. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"What's wrong, Potter?" he sneered. "Can't handle the fact?"

"You're just going to corrupt her!"

Malfoy didn't appear to care. "It's her fault. I told her it was a mistake to love the enemy."

"Is that what you told her when she tried to help you?"

"No, I told her that two weeks ago."

Harry shot up into a sitting position. "_You did WHAT two weeks ago?!_"

Draco Malfoy snickered. "I more or less ran into her that night you lent her the Invisibility Cloak. I suppose I have YOU to thank for all this, Potter."

Harry couldn't believe it. All this had started because he'd allowed Usagi to borrow his cloak? It was the first time he wished he hadn't been so attracted to her. He swore softly but Malfoy heard him and laughed.

"You two!" Madam Pomfrey roared. "Be QUIET!"

"Sweet dreams," Malfoy sneered.

Harry glared at him. "Shut up." It was all he could do not to attack him right then. He wanted to wring Malfoy's neck with his bare hands, or even use one of the Unforgivable Curses on him. Malfoy didn't seem troubled at all and fell asleep long before Harry did that night.

* * *

Harry awoke in a cold sweat, panting softly so as not to wake up Ron. When he glanced around, though, he realized he wasn't in their room, he was in the hospital ward. And Malfoy was asleep on the bed - if you could properly call it that - beside him (Madam Pomfrey made sure they were as far away as they could get, however). Then he remembered why he was so shaken up.

The dream. It was more like a nightmare, really, but even so he couldn't stand it. He remembered certain details clearly.

He remembered seeing Usagi and Malfoy talking, alone. He remembered being angry at how Usagi looked at his, remembered how jealous he'd been that she couldn't look at him that way.

Then Malfoy had suddenly turned on her, pointing his wand at her. A cruel smirk had been etched on his face and he cast one of the Unforgivable Curses on her... _Crusio_, or the Cruiatus Curse, the one that caused pain and torture within the body.

He also remembered how Usagi had been so close to death when Malfoy had finally stopped, laughing cruelly.

_'That does it,'_ he thought grimly. _'I can't let her end up with him. He'll only hurt her in the end, I just know it...'_

Malfoy stirred on his bed and for a moment Harry thought he was still asleep until his drawled softly, "Have any good dreams, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry lied, glaring in his general direction. Even in the dark he could see the outline of Malfoy's smirk.

"Really. And I'm sure they consisted of that girl?"

Harry growled. "Her NAME is Usagi. And, no, they were about me killing you."

Malfoy just snickered and didn't reply, much to Harry's relief. He knew that Malfoy didn't believe him but as long as his enemy didn't talk he didn't care. If only Malfoy were at least hidden behind a curtain, the room would feel a lot warmer, Harry thought.

The creak of a door opening startled them both. Harry started, clutching at the sheets in surprise. Malfoy sat up, one eyebrow raised. They could see nothing.

Then a hand shot out into the air out of nowhere and grasped at something neither of them could see. Malfoy looked absolutely terrified, his face paler than it already was. Then the next thing either of them knew Usagi was standing there, holding the shimmering Invisibility Cloak in her arms.

"Usagi," Harry breathed.

She blinked and looked at him. "Hi," she whispered. "Sorry... Ron said it might be all right, though..."

"It's okay," Harry assured her, smiling. She'd come to see him?

She turned her attention to Malfoy and giggled. "You looked really scared, Draco..." Harry's heart sank as she called Malfoy by his first name.

"I wasn't scared," Malfoy snapped, whatever color he had returning to his face.

"You looked--"

"Shut up! I wasn't scared!"

Then she seemed to notice the look on Harry's face and said quickly, "I came to see you both."

"It's your own fault if you get in trouble," Malfoy said coldly.

"I realize that," she shot back. "I'm not that stupid, Draco."

He colored slightly, which was very hard to tell in the dark. "Stop calling me that," he hissed.

Harry stepped in. "Usagi, did Hermione and Ron... did they tell you...?"

She looked very embarrassed. "Yes..."

Malfoy sneered. "How cute. Maybe she does have something for you, Potter."

"Draco!" she hissed.

"Stop calling me that!"

Once again Harry felt pushed aside as the two argued. It was hard to tell what Malfoy was feeling but there was a softness in Usagi's eyes that was obvious as she looked down at him. Jealousy once again welled up inside Harry and he wished he could kick Malfoy.

"Maybe you'd better leave," Harry said. She gave him a startled and slightly hurt look before he added, "If you get caught..."

She nodded reluctantly. "I suppose..." She picked up the cloak again and hesitated. "See you later," she said, being careful to make eye contact with both of them before she draped the cloak over her head and slipped back out and into the hallway.

Malfoy propped himself up on one elbow and smirked at Harry. "I think we can both see this is FAR from over," he drawled.

Harry had to agree that he was right.

~ * ~

OK, I'm leaving it open just like the previous one... does everyone want a sequel or should I leave it? At the point I'm writing this I just finished the fourth book (which disappointed me somewhat...). Demo if minna thinks I did well enough, I'll gladly do a sequel. =P

_~ D-chan_


End file.
